


A Home for Three

by Klanceisunoriginal



Series: The Eighth Bird [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Adopted Angus McDonald, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Angus McDonald and Taako Bonding, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Found Family, Good Kid Angus McDonald, Kravitz and Angus McDonald and Taako Live Together, Kravitz and Taako in Love (The Adventure Zone), Kravitz is a dad, M/M, New Homeowners, Post-Canon, Self-Indulgent, Taako is Bad at Feelings (The Adventure Zone), a kidfic, building a house, designing a house, literally just fluff, taakitz, taako goes soft, taako is also a dad, they just don't know it yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28626672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klanceisunoriginal/pseuds/Klanceisunoriginal
Summary: After the Day of Story and Song, things are looking up for Faerun, and the tight-knit group starts to go their separate ways. Taako realizes that he wants to put down roots for the first time in his life, so he spends some time with one Angus McDonald and one Kravitz.
Relationships: Angus McDonald & Taako, Barry Bluejeans/Lup, Kravitz & Angus McDonald, Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone), Lup & Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Series: The Eighth Bird [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097774
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	A Home for Three

**Author's Note:**

> Hullo!!
> 
> I've had this idea for a while just because I love domestic Taakitz + Ango McDango but I finally sat down and wrote it this evening. It is 110% self-indulgent, thanks for asking.
> 
> Anywho, enjoy!!

Ever since the world - no, reality itself - was saved from the Hunger, things had started looking up for Faerun. There was no way that anyone would ever forget what had happened on the day of Story and Song; Fisher and Junior made sure of that by fucking off to whichever reality they stumbled upon next. So, as unceremonious as the rebirth of the world could be, the rebuilding efforts began. It was strange at first. No one really knew what to do. Everything was just… gone. Broken, burned, torn to shreds. It’d be a lie to say that it wasn’t a bit disheartening. There were mass shelters in the major cities for a while. People would stay there and provide for each other while the world leaders figured their shit out. Lucretia was sure to attend every meeting regarding the rebuilding of Faerun. If she was able to repurpose the Bureau for something better… by the gods above she would.

Eventually, the plans started being put into motion and despite all the destruction and the loss, the citizens of Faerun seemed happier and more jovial than ever before. Defeating a reality-destroying storm side-by-side with one another might do that to some people. Whatever the case, everyone worked hard. Very few people refused to contribute in some way- whether it be money or supplies, food or entertainment. Everyone was helping out. 

Most people helped within their own communities. Some branched out to help others in need. Cities would trade supplies with one another and helped each other to grow again. They were inspired by what they had heard on that fateful day. First, the song that would play through their collective minds while they fought their way to victory, and secondly, the story that would keep them going. The story that would keep them fighting for themselves, for each other, until their dying breaths. In a shorter amount of time than what would ordinarily be considered fair, Faerun was returning to its days of glory. Scratch that- it was entering a new era of prosperity.

As things at the new Bureau of Benevolence headquarters started winding down, each of the remaining members had to think about what their next steps were. Magnus decided to return to Raven’s Roost to open his school for dogs - Hammer and Tails. For a good bit of time, the IPRE crew, Team Sweet Flips (Minus N03LL3), and a few others came to help him build a place of his own. A house, overlooking the city where he loved and lost, where he could be with animals and show them all of the kindness that they deserve. It took a while, but Magnus finally had a place to call home, and he couldn’t thank his friends more.

When Merle decided he wanted a second shot at being a good father, he made sure to see it through. Despite being the grandfather-figure of the Tres Horny Boys, he wasn’t quite done with adventuring yet. After finishing Magnus’ place, he invited the crew to a place just outside of Rockport where he wanted to start construction on a location for his new idea: Extreme Teen Adventures. When they were nearly finished with construction, Merle pitched his business to his kids and waited with bated breath for their response. This was the perfect opportunity for him to be a good dad. A perfect second chance. He was ecstatic when Mavis and Mookie agreed, and even more excited with Lord Artemis Sterling offered him a position as Earl of Bottlenose Cove. Finally, he could just be a dwarf on the beach again.

It was different for Taako. He had never had a prolonged place to call home. Throughout his entire life he and Lup were travelling, and for the past decade he had been on his own. He had never laid down roots because nothing was permanent. As kids, he and Lup travelled with caravans and bounced between the homes of their shitty family members. Then, they went to university and graduated at the top of their class. Those four years were probably the most stationary he’d ever been. Of course, on the Starblaster, it was impossible to get attached to anything, save his crewmates, because everything disappeared in an instant. When they got to Faerun, he had immediately had his mind wiped and spent his time doing Sizzle it Up. After that failed, he fled and bounced from city to city, taking up adventuring jobs every now and again until he got stuck on the moon base. To put it simply: He had always believed that most everything was temporary. For the longest time, the only constant in his life was Lup, and even she had been taken from him. So he was new to this whole “forever” thing.

After a long time of pondering and searching and planning, Taako decided that he wanted to live in between New Elfington and Neverwinter. It was a good location- close to good memories as well as next to a major city. So he began drawing up plans, but something felt off about going back to being on his own. Despite his emotional constipation, Taako had gotten used to being around the members of the Bureau. He hadn’t been alone for a little while and he hated the idea of loneliness.

The next time he saw Kravitz, he had been overjoyed. It’d been a little while since they had last met, and Taako was missing his boyfriend dearly. Their date started as just a cool stroll through the moon base, getting caught up with one another. The two men were having a playful discussion about whether or not Taako was ever going to leave the moon. Suddenly, Taako stopped and turned to Kravitz. He was having a hard time keeping eye contact, and was shaking nervously, though he hid it well. “Hey Krav? I’m about to say some buckwild shit so can you hold on for just one moment?” he began, trying to keep a calm and cool tone. “What’s up, babe?” Kravitz asked. Taako may be a pretty good actor, but Kravitz could see through his ruse and knew that something was up. “I- uh, so I’m thinking of moving to, uh, not the moon? And I was just wondering if, uh-” Taako cringed as he felt his voice become shaky. “-if you wanted to, like, move in with me?” 

Kravitz looked at him, mouth agape in disbelief, excitement, and amusement. “I- Taako, I’d love to.” Taako glanced up and met Kravitz’s eyes, which were shining with sincerity. He felt a tension that he hadn’t realized he had been holding release from his body. He was calm. No, he was excited. He was fucking ecstatic. He and his boyfriend were going to design a fucking house together and build it and  _ live in it.  _ “R-really?” He asked, a shocked smile spreading over his face. Kravitz nodded, returning his smile and tackling him in a big hug.

“Uh, sirs, is this really the best place for that? There are children on the moon, you know,” a young voice said from behind Taako. Without letting go of Kravitz, Taako turned to look at Angus McDonald standing in the middle of the hallway. “Oh shut up, you little twerp. We’re celebrating here, get your mind out of the gutter,” he teased with no real heat. Angus smiled knowingly and said “I’m not sure what gutter you’re speaking of, sir. I  _ am  _ only ten years old,” and with a wink, he walked past the celebrating couple.

The next few months, between building Magnus’s new place and helping Merle with his business plan, were filled with house design. He and Kravitz would sit at a table wherever they happened to be on any given day and discuss just how they want things to be. The planning took longer than Taako would’ve hoped, but at least he got to see his friends building their new lives. Finally, the plans were finished and he could not be happier.

One night, just before they had started construction, Taako was roused from his place at his desk by a knock at the door to the abandoned Tres Horny Boys dorm. He’d been sitting for a while, and his joints cracked as he stood and stretched his aching muscles. The clock on the wall next to the door read 1:34 AM, and Taako silently cursed whoever was knocking at such a late hour. His curse died on his lips as he opened the door to reveal a sleepy-looking Angus standing on his doorstep. 

“Hey, Ango, what are you doing up?” Taako asked, stepping back to allow Angus in. “I’m sorry for intruding, sir. I was about to go to bed when I realized that you’re alone in here, and I thought that maybe-” Angus broke eye contact and looked at the floor sheepishly. “Oh shit, do you wanna stay here with me?” Taako asked. He meant to tease. He meant to laugh. He absolutely did not mean to sound so soft. Angus looked up at him with shining eyes, a tired grin plastered on his face. “Would that be okay, sir?” He asked. Taako ushered him inside and showed him into the living room. “Of course, pumpkin. Would you rather take Magnus or Merle’s old room?” Angus blinked, pondering for a moment. “Uh, I guess I’ll take Merle’s?” Taako nodded kindly and led him to Merle’s old room, which was cleaner than it’d ever been. Angus looked to Taako, who smiled awkwardly and stepped back, out of the way. “If you need anything, bubelah, just let me know, kay? I’m, uh, I’m the next room on the right. You know where the bathroom and shit is, right?” Angus nodded sleepily and watched Taako vanish out of the doorway.

Once Taako had successfully closed his own bedroom door, he allowed his thoughts to whirl. This fucking kid. Always putting others first. Always thinking of Taako. He hadn’t even considered that Angus had spent all of this time living alone on the base. Taako wasn’t even sure if he had roommates or if he was alone on the moon. That thought sent a pang of guilt and sadness through his gut. He, of everyone on the moon, knew what it was like to grow up with very few familiar faces. To live without a family (save Lup, of course). He knew what it was like to be a lonely kid. To be a lonely person in general. So why had he never considered that Angus was probably going through something very similar? Taako threw himself on his bed dramatically, letting the guilt wash over him.

So yeah, over the time that he’s known him, Taako had grown to… _ care  _ about that nosy little twerp. He’s not sure why- he usually fucking hated kids. He’d never wanted anything to do with them. Even as he and Lup were travelling with caravans as young elflings, he would stay away from the other kids because they were too rambunctious and annoying. So why, pray tell, was  _ Angus McDonald,  _ the world’s most obsessive lost puppy making Taako feel so soft? He’d never tell the kid. Absolutely not. He’d just care quietly, out of sight. That’s how Taako rolled, baby. If he didn’t get too attached then it wouldn’t hurt so bad when Angus inevitably saw him for the shit person he was and decided to dip.

_ I just have to care quietly.  _

-

The next morning, Taako woke before Angus without really even meaning to. It was probably because Angus was still growing and needed his rest, though he wasn’t really sure how much sleep was healthy for a human child. Maybe he should look into that. Realizing his train of thought, Taako shook his head to clear his mind. Instead of thinking about emotions like a loser, he decided to make a big breakfast for Angus. He was admittedly still feeling a bit guilty about Angus living on the base alone, and he wanted to do something to make up for it. Humming an old tune from a song he can’t quite remember, Taako began to gather ingredients for elderberry muffins.

It was therapeutic, being back in the kitchen after so long. After he found out that it was Sazed that had poisoned all of those people, he felt a bit more comfortable getting back into the saddle. Of course, he was still over-cautious and made sure to test absolutely everything before using it. It took a little while for him to build up the confidence to actually serve something to someone, but once he did and saw that nothing had gone wrong, he became more and more eager. That joy for cooking didn’t fade as he popped a tin of muffins into the oven and began making some bacon. He smiled happily as he remembered one of the cooking tips that his auntie had taught him while he and Lup were living with her. “When making bacon, it’s best to lay the strips on a cookie sheet and crinkle them up so that the heat is dispersed evenly while baking,” she would say as the twins would look on in amazement. 

By the time he was putting the bacon in the oven, it was time to take the first dozen muffins out and replace them with the second batch. Carefully, he sat the perfectly baked muffins out to cool and set out to make omelets.

Midway through his cooking, the door to Merle’s room opened and a well-rested Angus stepped into view, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “Good morning, sir,” he said, “that smells amazing!” Taako looked up at him and smiled, feeling his heart warm. “Mornin’ Ango, I’m glad you’re up. How did you sleep?” Angus made his way over to where Taako was dicing some peppers. He leaned against the counter, looking more comfortable and carefree than Taako had ever seen him. “Really well, sir. It’s been a long time since I’ve slept that well.” Taako smiled warmly in response. “Oh, by the way, what kind of stuff do you like in an omelet?”

About twenty minutes later, Taako walked over to the table, two plates in hand. Angus sat, fully dressed, looking famished. Suddenly, there was a sound as though someone had ripped a hole in reality, but it startled neither of the people at the table. “Hello, Mr. Kravitz. It’s good to see you,” Angus said without looking up from his plate. “I forgot to tell you, Kravitz is coming for breakfast,” Taako said nonchalantly. He turned from where he had just set Angus’s food in front of him and placed a chaste kiss on Kravitz’s lips. “Good morning, babe. How was work?” 

Kravitz began talking about how the souls in the stockade were faring, drawing the rapt attention of Angus, who seemed to be incredibly interested in the reaper’s tales. Without missing a beat, he graciously accepted the food from Taako and dug in, pausing respectfully while chewing. Taako watched as his boyfriend and this kid who he won’t admit he cares for talked about their shared interest in the goings on of the astral plane. It was so fucking domestic and heartwarming that Taako thought that he would die on the spot. It was almost too much. But still, he sat happily eating, letting the moment linger in his mind. 

That night, Kravitz stayed over at the moon base. Angus, when hearing that particular bit of information, insisted that he go stay in his room for the night; he wanted to give them their privacy. Taako, however, wasn’t having it. “Absolutely not, boychik. You look happy here and who am I to kick that puppy? You’re good, kid, don’t worry about it.” Angus nodded, unsure of whether or not Taako was pulling one over on him again, but he seemed genuine enough. He graciously accepted Taako’s invitation and slept in Merle’s room again after ensuring that there would be “no hanky panky” happening in the dorm. At that, Kravitz stumbled over his words, flustered, and Taako just laughed.

-

It was strange how this had become the norm for them. While they were working on construction for their new house, Taako and Kravitz would stay on the moon base and Angus would be there with them, happy that they at least tolerated his presence. Over the months that it took, Taako grew unbelievably fond of the kid. Angus noticed it, too. The insults and snide remarks that he used to throw at the detective had lost their edge and become more soft and comforting than anything. Their dynamic had become more familiar. 

Kravitz had become more familiar to Angus as well. He had always seemed like a genuinely good guy, and after living in the same space for a while, Angus had to say that he was perfect for Taako. Not only that, he was good with kids. Not that Angus was particularly childish, but Kravitz always knew what to say, and would sit and listen to Angus talk about his new cases or the Caleb Cleaveland novels he was rereading. He would share his stories of hunting death criminals with such flair and drama that kept Angus enthralled every time.

As construction was finishing up on the house, Taako brought up an idea to Kravitz, who encouraged him to go through with it. He saw how nervous Taako was and knew how difficult these kinds of things were for him, but he assured him that he would be there every step of the way. With that, Taako set out to plan a very meticulous reveal that he hoped would go well.

-

On the cannon ride to Taako and Kravitz’s house, Angus realized that he hadn’t seen the later stages of construction. What he remembered to be a jumble of wooden planks turned into a nice-looking house. When the pod opened, Angus eagerly jumped out, bouncing with excitement. Taako smiled nervously, looking to Kravitz for guidance. Kravitz grabbed his hand and squeezed in support. With that, the three boys went inside.

The house itself was perfect. The cerulean, providence blue, silver, charcoal color scheme fit the layout so well and it looked stunning. There was no furniture, not yet, but Taako could envision it in his mind’s eye. Angus was so excited, taking in every bit of the house. The spacious kitchen, the fireplace in the living room, the perfectly-designed stairs. It all fit the personalities of both Taako and Kravitz so well. He was so happy for them.

As the trio walked up the stairs, Taako stopped Angus and moved to stand in front of him. “Ango, I wanna show you something and, uh, I hope that you’ll accept it,” he said, fidgeting nervously. Angus immediately picked up on the change in Taako’s demeanor and looked at Kravitz quizzically. Taako met Angus’s eyes, then turned without a word and walked into the room at the far end of the hallway. What Angus couldn’t see is that Taako was gripping Kravitz’s hand for dear life. Curiously, Angus walked into… a blank room. The walls were unpainted. There was no floor. It was just… empty. “Oh, uh, I like the design choices,” he started, unconvincingly. Taako laughed for slightly too long, then cleared his throat.

“I, uh. I’ve really enjoyed having you around for these past couple months, and, uh, I- jeezy creezy this is hard -if you would…  _ want  _ to, uh-” Taako babbled nervously. Kravitz squeezed his hand again in support, and Taako finished his statement.

“Krav and I would like it if you came to live with us.”

The look of confusion that was painted on Angus’s face faded instantly and was traded for a shocked, overjoyed expression. Tears started to prick at his eyes as he gave the room an understanding look. “So this- this is for… Taako, I- Mr. Kravitz-” he tried to start a sentence several times and failed every time. For a few moments he just babbled incoherently, but he stopped when he turned to face the couple standing in front of him. Like a battlewagon, he launched himself at Taako and Kravitz and wrapped them in a hug. He felt the tears start to fall as he nuzzled into both of their chests. They returned the hug happily, overjoyed at Angus’s reaction. Kravitz pulled away first, taking a look around the room. “We wanted you to be able to design your own room, so that’s why we left it empty. You can do whatever you want, within reason, and make this space your own,” he said, meeting Angus’s tearful gaze. “Sirs, you are the best, I- I could never have asked for anything better. I- thank you.”

Taako pulls away from Angus, glaring at him, “okay, Agnes? Keep it up with the whole ‘sirs’ thing and I’m gonna have to retract my offer,” he said. He wanted to sound stern, but the knot in his throat was making it difficult to sound anything but emotional. Angus laughed tearfully in response, making a note to himself in the back of his brain.

-

For following week, Angus bounced ideas off of anyone who would listen. He greatly appreciated those who would give him feedback, as he wanted the coolest bedroom a young detective could ask for. By the end of the week, he had made his decisions and was going on a trip to Fantasy Lowes for supplies. He picked an eggshell paint and a pretty muted yellow for an accent wall. He decided to use the same hardwood floor as the rest of the hallway, but he found a nice rug for his bedside.

Once Angus’s room was put together, the trio took a trip to Fantasy IKEA for furniture. Some scoffed at the idea, but Kravitz stood by the fact that there was nothing wrong with Fantasy IKEA furniture, especially for first-time homeowners. Angus was ecstatic when they arrived. Having never been to Fantasy IKEA, he was amazed at just how much stuff there was. His creative juices were flowing, and he was getting all kinds of cool ideas for his room.

By the end of the trip, they had a good chunk of furniture out of the way and only had a few more things that they wanted to look for. When they got home, Lup, Barry, Magnus, and Merle came over to help put together the vast amount of furniture. Taako got frustrated early on and excused himself to go make dinner in his brand new kitchen. The others talked and laughed, reminiscing about old times and telling stories of their adventures on the Starblaster. Despite having heard them before, Angus was enthralled the whole time. 

-

After weeks of setting things up, the Taakitz household was ready to be lived in. The boys could hardly contain their excitement as they packed up all of their last-minute things from the moon base and brought them to their home. Angus immediately unpacked his books onto his floor-to-ceiling bookshelf. Taako hung up a housewarming gift from Lucretia- a copy of her painting of the IPRE crew on the beach. Kravitz put his sheet music into a cupboard next to the piano. 

As Angus laid in bed that night, he kept repeating the same words in his head, a jaw-achingly wide smile plastered on his face.

_ I finally have a forever home.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes a family is a wizard chef, his grim reaper boyfriend, and a random kid that they got way too attached to.
> 
> Thanks for reading!! It's been a while since I've written anything so I'm a bit rusty, but I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Stay safe out there, it's a wild world we live in.


End file.
